


Fine Dining

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/M, Gency, but not actually lewd, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Love is strange. Sometimes, you want to cuddle with another person all night without a care. Sometimes, you'll fight over the smallest things. Being fresh in their relationship, the two lovebirds soon encounter a scenario that neither of them was prepared for and definitely did not know how to properly resolve.Lewd art byVindinox~





	Fine Dining

The life of a newly formed couple was a strange one. It was not always unpredictable, many things were normal even more a prestigious doctor and her cyborg boyfriend. They were still giggly around each other and pressed against each other a bit too often. They would steal kisses in the hallway and sneak off together for lunch, as if they were high schoolers. The girlfriend would bask in the gaze of her boyfriend the way one might bask in the sunlight at the beach, with moderation and pretense of not minding the excessive heat. The boyfriend would do his best to be her dearest pet cat, if the cat were to be human and know better than to bring mice to its owner.

That being said, every relationship had its rough times. Soon enough, an argument was bound to break out. Conflict of opinion would come to light and the person they fell in love with may seem less perfect than how they imagined them to be. That was to be expected and completely alright. In their case, it was a minor conflict of opinion. They have had many years together long before they officially confessed their feelings to learn about all the other things. Well, perhaps not all of the other things. For either of them to understand everything about the other would be about as plausible as having an infant understand quantum physics, possible but only if they were given another twenty years.

“We had sushi recently. Are you sure we can’t have a non-rice meal for dinner tonight?”

Genji sighed, “You know sushi is my best dish. Unfortunately, I only make rolls involving rice. Is it really that unappetizing?”

Angela shook her head, “No, they’re delicious my dear. It’s just … I want a change of pace for today. Like … what if we got some spaghetti and meatballs?”

“Swedish meatballs, I’m assuming.”

Angela nodded enthusiastically before frowning, “Wait, was that a jab at me?”

“Of course no-”

“Hey now, Swiss and Swedish are two very different nationalities. Just because I like the meatballs doesn’t mean you can blend them together like that.”

“Wait, I wasn’t even talking about th-”

“Furthermore, it’s not as if I call you dirty weeb for enjoying anime and eating sushi all the time. I mean, I know you’re _actually_ Japanese but still.”

There were those moments when Genji thought to himself, _“Why this”_ and sighed internally. Even so, he never once had a doubt that he loved her with all his heart. And despite all the bullying that Angela did, she did it all out of love. That’s what she told him anyway.

“Alright alright, I won’t bring up the Swedish meatballs again. In any case, I can’t make that meal and I would rather not bother Torbjörn and his wife. I’m sure they have enough on their hands as it is.”

Angela sighed and laid her head back on his shoulder. They sat quietly under the closed blinds of the window behind the couch in her apartment, They let out a soft sigh in unison, conceding to their fate yet not at all bothered by it. They would sit there, hands dancing with each other and shifting their bodies ever closer together without a single word.

However, hunger was an unavoidable part of life. As such, they soon ceased in their play as Angela turned her head to prod Genji with her gaze, indicating that he should make a decision. Neither of them had been assigned as the shot-caller for the relationship, not this early at least. This was their first time even being all alone in a home rather than just in the office. Previously, they simply cooked at home and took dinner to work for two. It was almost cruel to force him into making a decision now when he was in enemy territory and still not at all confident about what she liked about him and what he could do to make her like him more.

“Well, I’ll make sure to learn how to make spaghetti and some other meals for you at a later date then. For now, I wouldn’t mind eating out.”

Perhaps it was the dim lighting of the house or the fact that they were so warm and comfortable against each other. Either way, the blush and quirky smile Angela had on her face were enough to tell Genji that he definitely needed work on his phrasing.

“I-I meant for dinner.”

Angela blinked twice before looking away, chuckling. “O-Of _course_. That sounds wonderful dear.”

Genji walked away for a moment, leaving the young doctor to sigh at her loss of warmth and the cuddly partner. He was undoubtedly going to turn on some lights and grab his phone to call for a reservation, she could rely on him to be quick on that.

Well, his suggestion was not bad. There were plenty of places that would be extremely enjoyable to eat at. His other suggestion, however, was something else. She pouted herself meanwhile, muttering to herself in the semi-darkness of the room.

“Can’t I just have both?”

It turns out that phones can levitate in the air about as well as bricks did when not properly held. The sound of Genji’s phone impacting the carpet startled Angela and made her jerk her gaze up to meet his, their expressions in a similar state of surprise, embarrassment, and redness.

In the end, it turned out that if done rarely, pizza deliveries were not the worst option for dinner. When one’s cyborg boyfriend almost fizzled out from memory overload and actually made a Windows power-down noise (or perhaps it was an XBox, Angela didn’t play around with enough tech to tell the difference), it was hardly proper to try and drag him out for dinner. However, being woken up on the lap of his loved one and greeted with the aroma of pizza was far from being unpleasant.

Especially when they still had the option to enjoy a fine night full of eating out afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have followed the canon lore that they would order pineapple pizza based on Jeff's words but I did name the fic _fine_ dining, not garbage dining so I excluded the pineapples.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm kidding, I love you all regardless of your preference of pineapple and pizza.~~


End file.
